


Andromeda Six Oneshots

by cheesepuffcrumbs



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesepuffcrumbs/pseuds/cheesepuffcrumbs
Summary: Compilation of A6 oneshots.
Relationships: Ayame Ikeda/Traveler, Calderon Lynch/Traveler, Damon Reznor/Traveler, Juniper "June" Nyux/Traveler, Ryona Mi'haden/Traveler, Sebastian "Bash" Ilahaj/Traveler, Vexx Serif/Traveler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

A collection of oneshots of the A6 Crew with the traveler. Traveler will be gender Neutral, written in the second person POV (You). 


	2. Update Tonight/Tomorrow

Note: I'm so pumped for the new episode that'll be released on Saturday ahhhhh. I have a Damon chapter that I'll be finishing up and uploading after I finish my schoolwork soooooo yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ


End file.
